My good life
by ShadowBlitz
Summary: Zander was a normal kid in a normal town till he ends up in Equestria chasing his brother. How will his life change.I don't own mlp Just my OCs and my stories. Raiting is not T but will be as story progresses.My Microsoft Word is down so I am stuck with Notepad.
1. Chapter 1

Ok Guys and Girls, but mostly guys, This Story Is about a human named Zander, Aka, Shadow Blitz(thats Me but my name isnt Zander), he is 17 and the biggest brony at his school, but his world was about to change forever.

3rd person Chapter One: a normal day?

Zander woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. Wishing it was still summer, he got out of his bed and got ready for his first day of his senior year in high school.  
He went down stairs to his mother, father, and little brother in the kitchen. His mother said," Good Morning Sleeping Beauty", with sarcasm," I thought I woke you up 20 minutes ago." He said," I didn't hear anything from anyone this morning." She came back with," whatever." then stormed out of the kitchen. His father gave him an evil glare then went to cheer up his wife. He thought to himself," I don't know why she does that to me." then went outside to wait for the bus with his brother. His Brother's name was Kyle and was the the only one in the family he cared about. When the bus pulled up he sat down with his best friend Jake ,but nobody calls him that every body calls him Four Eyes because of his glasses. From then on Zander didn't have much to worry about. The day went Quick and the kids that bullied him became his friends. On the way home though was when things got bad when he and his brother got of the bus the saw a hole in the ground that looked like a portal off of a syfy movie so they didn't touch it. Next morning he went to the bus stop and it was still there then while he wasn't looking his brother jumped in the portal and disappeared. Zander turned around and knew what had happened and went after him.

Chapter Two: a Different World!

Zander woke up next to something that looked like a Pony From MLP:FIM which was staring at him he screamed. Then it started talking," Zander it's me Kyle what happened to us." but he just kept screaming. After about five minutes he saw something in the sky then he recognized where he was and spoke," I think that we are in Equestria." Kyle said," how can you tell." Then he pointed to a rainbow trail after what was flying then smiled. Kyle smiled to, then said." Rainbow Dash." the end of both words prolonged. After the Awe struck moment Zander said," we need names for in this world," then Kyle nodded and said,"we both have wings so names related to flying I will be Thunder Struck," Zander said ," I am Shadow Blitz,"  
Relating to his black body, dark blue mane, and his dark blue/purple eyes. They both nodded and tried to fly but didn't succeed at first but got the hang of it quickly and followed Rainbow Dash to Ponyville. To their surprize they were not watched or followed by anyone else and kept following Rainbow to probly the Tree in town which they knew was Twilight's House, but on the way Rainbow disapeared then they stoped and said simultaniously," we are lost." then after they landed all of the sudden Zander got bucked several times in the side of the head and got knocked out. then kyle said," Zander Wake up I Mhhhhhhh." " WHY WERE YOU FOLLOWING ME," the pony said covering Kyle's Mouth.

Chapter Three: "meeting" the Six

Kyle Broke out of the pony's hold and Punched, a powerful punch, the pony knocking it on the ground. Astounded by the power of this pony she got up and said," Ow! You hit pretty hard for a kid," then Kyle Noticed the Voice it was Rainbow Dash. He Froze the said," I am SO sorry for punching you but my brother taught me when to defend my self," Rainbow said," is that your brother,"  
pointing to Zander. Kyle nodded Rainbow then asked," again why were you following me." Kyle said," I will let My brother explain I am not good at explaining things." Rainbow nodded and said," I think we should get him to the hospital he doesn't look good." kyle nodded and they started walking to Ponyville. On the way Rainbow asked Kyle what his name was Kyle said," oh my name is ky- i mean Thunder Struck my friends call me Thunder though your Rainbow Dash Right." Rainbow nodded and asked," why did you stop saying the first word." kyle said by accident," Because We are not from this world."  
Rainbow said," what do you mean?" ," that is Quite Literal," Thunder said. Dash zoned out for a second and said," I will be right back stay here." and flew off. About an hour after she left he got and fell asleep.  
Right after he fell asleep Rainbow came Back with all of her friends. They all saw the Two and were dumbstruck Twilight asked," what do you mean they didn't come from here they look normal." then she saw something Zander had a Cross Neclace that said ' see no evil, feel no evil' and on the back ' in memory of my sister katelyn 2002-2011' Twilight took back what she saidand changed it to," Spike Write to Celestia and have her meet us here."  
Spike was already writing when she finished then they all made camp for the night.

as of this moment i will only use their pony names

Shadow Blitz's Pov Chapter Four: a Rude Awakining

When I woke it was still dark outside but there were tents right next to me one withthat still had lights in them that kind of freaked me out. my brother was gone and I couldn't see anything because my eyes wern't ajusted yet. once my eyes ajusted I went over to the tent with the light on to see Twilight Reading a book about something and my brother sleeping in a sleeping bag. I freaked out and was trying to be quiet when I heard some rustling in the forest next to me and i got quiet then out came Two timberwolves as I could tell and they saw me and walked slowly towards me. then all of the sudden my brother screamed and looked out the tend to see me backing up. Then I felt like I was being watched by something and I looked at my brother and put my hoof up to my lips to signal be quiet and be ready. when I was done signaling my brother I heard gasps as the timberwolves were right in front of me then I stomped on the ground and my brother jumped out of the tent and smashed one of the timberwolf's face into a tree with a branch .At that moment I backed and flew right at the last timberwolf and punched it hard in the face it fell over but got back up fast I finished it off then. I went over to my brother seeing that he was ok and asked," are you ok? and why did you scream?"  
he said," I had a dream about the timber wolves killing you."and he started crying. After about five minutes of him sobbing he calmed down enought that I heard "Is he done Crying" and I said,"Rainbow Dash, he is done Crying you girls can come out now." in an angry-ish Voice even though I wasn't angry but happy. They all came out and Rainbow Said to Thunder," Wow kid I knew you hit hard but to break a timberwolf's face Wow," she was smiling allong with the reast of them then I asked Twilight," Twilight I am sure you have questions about something." Than Twilight asked for the rest of the girls ," how do you know who we are I know he knew because he woke up after we got here." I said ," because we followed Rainbow Until She knocked me out and right before I saw the timberwolves I checked your tent for my brother because he stays up late and seeing that is about midnight I cheacked the tent with the light on." they all questioned me for an hour before I in the middle of Rarity asking me a question I fell asleep.

Ill be back with more later this week but about the same amount of chapters though i want to pace my self B


	2. Surprize

im back with some more of the story enjoy

Shadow Blitz pov Chapter Five: Equestrian morning

I woke up In a Sleeping bag in the early morning but I don't remember geting in one though I was watching the sunrise on a nearby hill when Rainbow came up behind me and asked," what are you staring at?" I said," the sunrise here is beautiful unlike on my planet," she said," well what is it like on your planet?" I said," on my planet you can't even see the sunrise or sunset all you see is smog." she looked at me with sad eyes then said," I think you and your brother should stay in Equestria instead of going back to your planet." I was surprized and asked," why would you say that?" she said ," because you belong here and I ... um I ...kinda ...um like you."  
I all of the sudden went to lala land thinking of what she just said and when I came back to reality I found out I rolled down the hill and knocked over Princess Celestia.  
I didn't know this until I started hearing voices. I heard Rainbow saying," Princess are you alright I am so sorry this is my fault." the new voice I would think is Princess Celestia said," it wasn't your fault, why do you think it was your fault." Then Rainbow said," I told him I like Him and I think he blacked out for a second then fell over and rolled down the hill into you." the Celestia said," It is still not your fault or anypony's fault," then she started laughing and Rainbow asked her what was wrong then she laughed even more then Rainbow turned around and saw me and blushed. then Twilight Came out and saw Celestia laughing on the ground and asked what was wrong then Rainbow Said," don't Bother asking she'll only laugh more." then Rainbow saw me again and blushed more. AppleJack Came out of one of the tents and said " looks like Rainbow Is in Love" then AppleJack made a kissy face.

Rainbow Dash's pov Chapter Six:Rainbow + Shadow

I left camp early to avoid questions form the Princess, little did I know Shadow was following me. I flew around all day doin' my normal things then I had the feeling that somepony was following me so I flew so fast and high that nopony could ever catch me but I still had that feeling. All day I thought that I was being Watched so I hid in the last place anypony would never think to look for the Library. I hid there till Twilight Got home then came out of hiding and said," I think I am being watched." Twilight said," its probly nothing to worry about, if you want you can stay here if you like." I hugged her then said," Thankyouthankyou thanyou." and went to the guest room. In the morning I got up, it was about 8 and then the unexpected happened. Shadow Blitz Walked in to ask Twilight for a book and I Frecked out and hid again but I made a massive mistake. I had Tripped over some books and made a lot of noise then I realized I had bent my wing and Screamed.  
Shadow's pov I had just heard a loud crash and a loud scream, and I went to check it out to find Rainbow crying on the floor holding her wing then when I told her to let me see her wing she refused then when Twilight came in she let go of her wing to see it bent. Twilight went into action and had spike get the first-aid kit to fix Rainbow up and then told her to stay in bed for the day. after an hour of being bored I went to see Rainbow. she was sleeping but I sat down and stared at her for a half-an-hour then she woke up and asked me what I was doing in the room then I said," I came to say how I felt about you and to ask if you would be my marefriend and teach me to fly better."then she said," Yes, to both." I asked her how she felt and when she could help me fly she said that she felt fine but Twilight said two days and then kissed me and fell asleep.

Chapter Seven: Fitting in

I was getting Pretty used to the fact that I already fit in but something was missing so I tried to fit in more. First I went and got a I didn't think that some of the were good for me so, for the moment I was helping Derpy with as a mail pony. I got decent pay and the job filled most of my day. Thunder was Helping Rarity by Getting her supplies which he also got payed for. The next day Rainbow was able to use her wings so after she and I were done with our jobs she stated teaching me to fly better by going through how to fly and other basic stuff it was pretty boring even for Rainbow, but after that me and Rainbow went and sat on a hill to watch the sunset and the moonrise.

About two weeks later, I had just got back from delivering mail when Pinkie Pie said," I am having a party for a new pony want to come?"she was half screaming but then again she's Pinkie Pie so I said yes and went to go get Thunder when Pinkie said," I already asked your brother and everybody else they are all coming. "  
I sighed in relief knowing that I didn't have to walk across Ponyville."When is the party." Pinkie anwsered," 5 0'clock sharp." I nodded and left. At 4:30 I left to go to the party I was stoped By a pony I didn't remmember seeing in town before he asked me," do you know were I could find Shadow Blitz." I said," well looks like you found him." the mysterious pony said," it's me Zander, It's Jake I need to tell you that all the new ponies around town" I remmembered all the new faces." are from our world they all steped into the portal like you and your brother." I made a face that said Oh My God. then I said," we need to get to the party just follow me."  
I noticed that he didn't have glasses which was probly good. When we got to the party I went in behind him so he got the surprise then after basicly and initiation I walked over to twilight and told her the news.

Chapter Eight: Peril in Equestria

I saw Spike send the message to the princess, a moment later she and Luna were standing before us everypony bowed then she asked Twilight what the problem was but I spoke up and explained," When i started to come to this party my best friend from my world showed up and told me that all the new ponies were humans from my world." the princess was surprised and said," bring all of the human ponies to town square . and Twilight you and your friends make sure all the non human ponies are inside, we will meet at 12 o'clock." they both left and the six, spike, me, and Thunder made preperations.'time 11:55 Pm' I thought to my self that what if somepony gets hurt or something those thoughts went away when Rainbow Walked up to me and said," nobody knows what the princesses are going to do but I hope you don't have to leave." she kissed me for a couple minutes then left to wait for the princesses. when they finally showed up all of the Humans/ponies bowed then Celestia spoke," Me and my sister have decided to let all of you stay in this world." all the cheeres surprised us thats When I spoke up and said," Wait don't any of you know the results of this let me tell you a story. This kid went to a different world by unknown means when the people he loved tried to save him his people distroyed the world and all in it. That is why some of you must go." some one in the crowd spoke up," why don't you go," I came back and said," because time goes by here faster than our world a day here is five days back home, my family has taken that I'm dead it has been almost two years if my calculations are correct." that shut everypony up even the was smiling at me knowing I was right because in my dreams I was seeing the future and my family taking me as dead.  
"just ask princess luna she would know." I looked at her she smiled." Thou is right, Shadow and Thunder's parents think they are dead. the funeral was almost a year ago." "see what I mean I don't want this world distroyed and neither do you and you guys know what you should do," They all nodded disapointedly.  
"but how about this, 5 mares and stallions from the crowd with be picked to stay. so all of you write your names on some cards and put them in these 2 hats." they did all of the stuff for that and we picked 5 mares and stallions that were my friends including jake who loved it here."Ok now everypony stand in as tight a space a you can for teleportation." they did and I nodded to the princesses and they teleported them home.


End file.
